


The Not-So-Ugly Duckling

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry's managed to rope both Neville and Draco into helping out at his Easter party - sparks will fly, but that might not be a bad thing...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- The Not-So-Ugly Duckling  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae; Thank you Sweets!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 2112  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Draco/Neville  
 **Challenge/Prompt** \- Fluffy Duck  
 **Warnings** \- Slash, slight OOCness, Cussing  
 **Author's Notes** \- An Easter gift!fic for Suntzu_S. This was surprisingly easy for a card-carrying Drarry-shipper, considering the pairing, hope you enjoy!

 

"Hermione! This is cruel and unusual torture! Where are your SPEW sensibilities now?!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco and fixed him in a firm glare, pretending she hadn't heard the S.P.E.W. comment. "You will not ruin this party, do you understand me? Harry has worked very hard to ensure that the kids have a good Easter, and this is raising money for the home as well."

"But he…I…this is sadistic!"

Hermione smirked at Draco as he tried to look outraged and failed miserably, his costume detracting from the threatening glare. She took the basket of chocolate eggs wrapped in shiny coloured foil and thrust it towards Draco. "Suck it up, Malfoy. If Severus can be the Easter Bunny you can damn well be a duckling."

Draco glowered as Hermione flounced out of the room. It was alright for her, dressed up as a shepherdess with her ginger lapdog playing the good little sheep. And Severus might whine and bitch about being dressed up as the Easter Bunny, but he got to take the costume off at the end of the night and be rewarded for his efforts by Harry. Who had mysteriously avoided dressing up…

Draco scowled, and turned to look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing yellow tights and orange shoes in the shape of duck-feet, and a tight yellow tee shirt was hidden under the yellow, feathery duckling costume that fell to mid thigh. It even had a tail, and Draco wiggled his arse half-heartedly in the mirror.

Sat on the bed was the head of his costume, also covered in soft yellow feathers. The breathing holes in the beak doubled as slits to see out of. Because Draco needed to see where he was going so that he could hand out eggs to children, apparently. He rolled his eyes for the millionth time and flopped down on the bed. Harry was a patron of the Dumbledore Orphanage, and had gotten _very_ involved with the planning of the Easter party. It wasn't that Draco didn't want the kids to have a good time at Easter, but did he have to be dressed up as a duck for that to happen?

Draco was pulled out of his musings when the door to the room they were using to change swung open, and Draco was faced with Neville Longbottom. For long seconds they looked at each other, Draco incredulous and Neville nervous, and then Draco spoke. "You got roped into this too then?" 

Neville was expecting a lot of things to come out of Draco's mouth, but a relatively friendly statement wasn't one of them, and he forgot to answer until a patented Malfoy raised-eyebrow-glareTM was sent his way. "Uh…yeah. Yeah, Harry asked and you know how he gets."

"With his wide-eyed, puppy dog expression, chewing on his bottom lip and looking at a point just past your head like he's afraid you'll say no? Yeah, I get that look on a regular basis. Just be glad you're not Severus and don't have to live with it. Manipulative little snake bastard in lion's clothing."

Neville snickered and found his costume with ease. "I thought it was just me that suspected his look was less than genuine."

"Nope, it's a full out play and we know it. Doesn’t make it any easier to refuse though. So what are you?"

"Uhm…a duckling."

"Join the club."

Neville smiled, and tried not to think about the fact he was having a civilised conversation with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy - the boy who had teased him so cruelly at school, and fought so valiantly by his side in the war - had never really lost his edge, and Neville was always wary of talking to him for too long lest he become the butt of yet another joke. Neville stripped to his boxers as he mused, pulling on the tight yellow spandex and slipping into the duck-feet shoes as he grabbed the tight yellow tee shirt and pulled it on.

Draco had heard the sound of undressing and looked up to tell Longbottom to kindly use the bathroom, but his words were stolen from his throat by the site of other man. Neville had definitely changed since school – he'd lost the slight softness that had haunted him through his teens, and though he was by no means muscle-bound, he was firm and lithe with just a hint of powerful muscle running under his skin. And then he bent over to pull on the yellow tights and Draco nearly came right in his stupid duck costume. Now that, in all it's tight, taut glory, was an arse. 

While Draco wondered if he'd died and gone to some strange heaven where Neville was good-looking, Neville continued getting dressed. Once he was in his costume he picked up the headpiece and shot Draco a small smile. "Ready to embarrass yourself in the name of children's entertainment?"

"I'll kill Harry for this."

"Not if I get to him first."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Neville had managed to hand out his eggs and had slipped out of the party on the pretext of getting some more. He headed back to the dressing room intent on hiding for as long as possible, but found his plans thwarted by one Draco Malfoy. Neville met Draco's eyes and smiled softly. "How long have you been here?"

"'Bout twenty minutes. I gave my basket to some kid and ran away."

Neville noticed that Draco was flushed, and that was when he noticed that the wings of Draco's costume were no longer supported by his arms. In fact, Draco's arms were no-where to be seen. Neville took in the blush and the slight sheen to Draco's skin and…"Oh my god! You're wanking in your duck costume!"

Draco flushed cherry red and scowled at Neville, muttering under his breath, "And whose fault is that?"

"Pardon me?"

"I said, whose fault is that! Now will you kindly fuck off, I have things to finish!"

Neville snickered, and raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Don't mind me. I'm sure it would be quite a show."

Neville had expected expletives, not Draco standing up and bolting across the room. Neville meeped in fright as Draco's arms reappeared from inside his costume, pinning Neville to the wall and crushing their costumes together. "Don't get into deep water if you can't swim, Longbottom."

Neville choked on his breath, but there was a dimension to Draco's eyes that he hadn't seen before, and found himself answering in a voice a couple of octaves lower than normal. "I can swim just fine."

"Then why don't I show you my strokes?"

Neville really did choke then, pulling off the duck head of his costume and doubling over with laughter as Draco looked indignant.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

"You! You…wanking in your duck costume! And then…then you hit on me, in a duck suit, with the cheesiest line I've ever heard!"

Draco glared, and took a step back. "I take it that's a no then."

"Oh I didn't say no. I noticed you perving on me earlier, I'm guessing you've had a semi ever since."

Draco growled, and began yanking Neville's costume off, cursing under his breath as he struggled until Neville took pity on him and helped him out. Draco had to check he wasn't drooling when Neville was left stood in just a close fitting tee shirt and the tights. "Weird shoes off, and then on the bed."

Neville stepped out of the duck-feet shoes and crossed over to the bed, turning to watch Draco shimmy out of his costume. Now _that_ was a body to die for, and Neville licked his lips subconsciously as he swept his eyes over Draco's smooth, muscular form. The blonde had removed the yellow tee shirt, and was bulging through the yellow tights. He watched as Draco struggled with the stretchy material, before finally just ripping a hole and yanking his cock out. Neville whimpered gently, eliciting a predatory glare from Draco.

Draco stalked over to the brunette and smirked. It was only as he drew level with the bed that his face fell, and Neville looked heart-broken. "Changed your mind?"

"Sweet Merlin no. But I don’t have any lube, and we are in an orphanage so I doubt there's a stock supply anywhere."

Neville sniggered and summoned over his bag, pulling out the small tube of cherry lube he carried around for emergencies. He was graced with a _very_ predatory grin, and then Draco's lips were on his, smothering him and stealing his breath as they kissed, hard and passionate and so good as Neville tasted the hint of peppermint that clung to Draco. 

Draco found that Neville actually tasted as good as he looked, and he spun the brunette onto the bed, pulling the yellow tights and boxers down to Neville's knees, wanting him to feel them pulling as they fucked. Draco drenched three fingers in lubricant and slicked his cock liberally before lowering his mouth to bite and suck at firm buttocks, circling his dripping fingers around Neville's entrance before pushing one in.

Neville whimpered, and pushed back onto the fingers invading his body. He needed to feel something more and he hissed with a mixture of pain and delight when the second and third fingers were pushed into him, burn radiating outwards as Draco carried on biting and sucking at the swell of his arse. Neville was losing himself to the sensations, his cock hard and leaking as it was rubbed between his chest and the bedclothes, but then the fingers were gone and he keened miserably.

Draco moved quickly and seated himself in Neville with one fluid movement. He heard the brunette's scream catch in his throat, and was grateful, as they hadn't put up a silencing charm so screaming the house down wasn't really an option. Draco groaned, and began thrusting slowly, trying to find the one spot that would push Neville into orgasm, because Draco wasn't going to last very long; he'd been halfway there from his own attentions and the brunette was so damn tight that lasting out just wasn't going to happen. A sharp shriek told Draco he'd found that spot, and he snaked a hand to cover Neville's mouth as he began thrusting in earnest, in and out and in and out, faster and harder on each stroke, his vision beginning to blur slightly as he jacked his hips, and then teeth were clamping down around his hand as the brunette underneath him tensed up, releasing in a torrent of pleasure that rippled through his body, ripping Draco's orgasm from him. He thrust once, twice more, then collapsed on top of Neville, panting with exertion and satisfaction. 

Their peaceful afterglow was shattered by a shrill scream, and Draco jumped up to be faced with a rather startled five year old girl.

"THE DUCKS ARE FIGHTING!"

Neville had yanked a pillow into his lap, and Draco reached out blindly for the first thing he could find to preserve his remaining modesty. The head of his duck costume.

Harry skittered down the corridor, he'd been so sure Neville and Draco would get along, but they were fighting and that was not good and…"Sweet fucking Merlin!"

Draco flushed beautifully as Harry looked at Neville, then at Draco, then at the duck head protecting Draco's family jewels. Grabbing the hand of the little girl, he propelled her down the hall, slamming the door to the room shut after shooting both Neville and Draco death-glares learned from the very best.

Draco flinched as the door slammed hard enough to unsettle dust from the ceiling, and he closed his eyes in mortification for a minute before shooting a sideways look at Neville. "So."

"Yeah."

"Harry's…"

"Pissed."

"Yeah. He…uh…probably won't be talking to us for a while."

"A long while."

Draco smirked, and raised an eyebrow at the sweaty Gryffindor. "If you wanted to wait out the storm at my place, you'd be more than welcome."

"I'd love to, but you’re going to have to lose the duck costume."

Draco looked down and laughed, tossing the headdress onto the bed and scooping up the bag with his regular clothes in. He grabbed Neville's bag too, and then pulled the other man into his arms. "Pointless getting dressed only to strip again. Hold tight, I don’t want to splinch off anything I might want to enjoy later."

Neville pressed into Draco's embrace and felt his cock wakening up slowly. He felt guilty about ruining Harry's party, but when Draco's own renewing erection banged into his hip, Neville decided it was a guilt he could live with.


End file.
